¿Cuál es el pecado?
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: A veces eran celos los que reinaban, otras más era la terquedad.


¿Y su pecado?

Desear a la sombra, querer a la sombra, _tocar_ a la sombra, sombra invaluable entre los prodigios, no podían permitir que tal atrocidad ocurriera en sus vidas, no podían dejar que nadie se acercara a esa persona que regalaba sonrisas tan angelicales, brazos tan delicados pero lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer esos pases, únicos en todo el mundo del basquetbol.

Fueron fieles, a la sombra, a esa mirada celeste que les prometió una y mil cosas, ¿Cómo no quererle de esa forma? Anhelar cada caricia que nunca fue correspondida.

Y al siguiente año, cuando todos ya estaban en el segundo grado, apenas se descuidaron un poco, pero lo suficiente para dejar una abertura y que avanzara solo un paso, mismo que les costaría verlo conviviendo con alguien más.

Lo odiaban. Ese rubio escandaloso era insoportable, la voz chillona, los ojos ámbar que destellaban cual Sol de primavera, sin hablar de la hiperactiva personalidad que parecía no poder quedarse quieto durante un solo instante, volcaron sin darse cuenta toda su vista y atención a la nueva adquisición del equipo de basquetbol, más se mostraron necios, creyeron que esa sensación incomoda era por verlo con el peli celeste todo el tiempo, porque ellos lo habían visto primero y nadie más tenía derecho a monopolizar su tesoro.

Tenían que eliminarlo, borrarlo del mapa para que dejara de perseguirlo, para que dejaran de pensar en esa rubia cabellera y la melódica risa que emitían los rosáceos labios.

Desde mitad de semestre se dedicaron a dejar de hablarle, lo alentarían a que dejara el equipo, que dejaran de reír a carcajadas por cada tontería que los miembros del primer equipo inventaban; dejarían que la luz de aquel astro se fuera apagando.

Estaban tan concentrados en querer que la sombra fuera de ellos que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que se estaba corrompiendo, volviendo más negra, más posesiva, más ambiciosa por el cariño que en un principio se le profesaba y ahora había sido cortado, estaban tan concentrados en querer destruir a la alegría escandalosa de cada tarde que no se dieron cuenta que estaban abriendo las puertas al enemigo prohibido, al jugador titular especializado en la copia de las habilidades que excluían únicamente a la Generación de los Milagros; estaban abriéndole la puerta a Haizaki Shougo, el Rey sin ejército, pero con instinto de pelea, de sangre.

A partir de entonces el ambiente se volvió más pesado, con dificultades para respirar, y no se debía únicamente al esfuerzo que realizaban por estar de un lado a otro, tampoco tenía nada que ver que el entrenador principal estuviera a cargo de las rutinas de cada uno, de que ahora les exigieran más como equipo de primera categoría, tampoco era por el torneo de las Nacionales que se acercaba. Ninguno de esos aspectos se prestaba para que los mantuviera agobiados, cansados o fatigados. ¿Era el sentimiento de culpa quizá? Por primera vez en el tercer año se plantearon esa pregunta, desde que habían dejado de hablarle al rubio y mantenido en miles de cosas ocupado al peli celeste para que no se diera cuenta de la trampa intencional que le habían tendido sus mentes viajaron de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué ya no les sonreía? ¿Por qué no les molestaba e insistía en que tuvieran un partido? ¿Por qué ya no hacían esas salidas a cualquier parte en donde terminarían partiéndose de la risa?

Extrañaban esos tiempos de calor, amistad, extrañaban inconscientemente al rubio, pero ahora ni siquiera podían acercársele, no podían cruzar ni una palabra o mirada con el mayor de edad, el signo géminis estaba tan lejano, protegido por el venenoso escorpión.

— Oe, Kise. — Pero apenas estiró la mano para tocar el hombro del blondo fue detenido de forma brusca, con el reto en la mirada sin necesidad de decir una palabra más, la territorialidad de Haizaki era peor de lo que pudieran haber deseado alguna vez.

El Sol era una necesidad, el Sol… Solo existía uno de esos astros por cada Universo, para alumbrar a los planetas que giraban alrededor suyo, y la llegada del agujero negro podía cambiar en su totalidad el panorama al que estaban expuestos.

Las sonrisas fueron regaladas a alguien más, los gestos, las caricias. ¡Mírame! Una vez gritó el peli celeste, para esas alturas se había cansado de ser invisible, se había cansado de que la única persona que se preocupaba por él en un pasado ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, no le veía ni con un gramo de cariño que en ese entonces.

Más ese grito fue en vano, como si el aire jugara en su contra y regresara a la garganta las palabras soltadas, como si dejara de existir para el rubio.

"Shougo" Salió de sus labios, con tono tan meloso que parecía una chiquilla enamorada, mujer ingenua que había cedido a las hormonas; los brazos del de cabellos cenizos fueron extendidos, solo para recibir en brazos al rubio que le otorgaba el placer inigualable de ver a la generación de los milagros caer en torno al blondo, eran piezas inservibles en el juego de ajedrez que dejaron hace mucho tiempo de jugar, que dejaron de proteger a la reina cuando por fin habían tenido una. Era su venganza, por todas esas jugadas que ninguno había sabido aprovechar, era el pequeño cariño que le nacía involuntariamente al ver esos vivos ojos amarillos, estaba, al igual que los demás, hipnotizados por querer tener al modelo.

Mirando atrás en algunos de sus recuerdos ya ni siquiera se arrepentía de la apuesta que había hecho con el capitán del Teiko: acercarse a Kise Ryouta con la intención de atraer su atención y luego dejarle, que ingenuo era, ni siquiera tenía planeado nada de eso y el juego se le había revertido; en ningún momento le había prestado la atención necesaria, más al contrario, le odiaba, por ser tan popular entre las chicas, seguro ya habría tenido su primera experiencia sexual antes que el mismo Haizaki y la gran sorpresa al descubrir que estaba equivocado, parecía de las nenas que aún creían en la idea romántica del amor.

Era demasiado inocente y eso ya era más de lo que alguna vez pidió, la prueba definitiva radicaba en la oreja, con ese pequeño pendiente que lo había convencido para que se lo pusiera, como si de una marca permanente se tratara: De color gris y visible ante los ojos ajenos el pequeño pendiente que estaba en la oreja era más que un simple arete.

Ello significaba que el rubio ya tenía dueño.

Y ese dueño era el más agresivo.

Era el más posesivo cuando deseaba el cuerpo y sentimiento.


End file.
